The Map of Moments
}} is the ninth episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the thirty-first episode of the series. Summary A HOLIDAY REUNION — When Rebekah notices an unusual change in Elijah's behavior, she asks Klaus and Hayley to meet her at their safe house, reuniting them with baby Hope. After reliving memories of being the odd man out, Kol opens up to Davina about his resentment towards his siblings and sheds some light on a spell he created in 1914. Meanwhile, when Cami discovers Esther's plan will put her life in danger, she demands answers from Finn, who remains steadfast in his convictions. Elsewhere, Esther makes an unlikely alliance that could prove dangerous for Klaus, and Hayley makes a decision that could change her relationship with Elijah forever. Lastly, while Elijah continues to struggle with the lingering effects of being captured, Rebekah and Klaus devise a plan to take their mother down once and for all. Marcel also appears. Plot When Rebekah notices an unusual change in Elijahs behavior, she asks Klaus and Hayley to meet her at their safe house, reuniting them with baby Hope. After reliving memories of being the odd man out, Kaleb opens up to Davina about his resentment towards his siblings and sheds some light on a spell he created in 1914. Meanwhile, when Cami discovers Esthers plan will put her life in danger, she demands answers from Vincent, who remains steadfast in his convictions. Elsewhere, Esther makes an unlikely alliance that could prove dangerous for Klaus, and Hayley makes a decision that could change her relationship with Elijah forever. Lastly, while Elijah continues to struggle with the lingering effects of being captured, Rebekah and Klaus devise a plan to take their mother down once and for all. Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson Guest Cast *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (flashback) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah *Keri Lynn Pratt as Mary-Alice Claire (flashback) *Aleeah Rogers as Astrid Malchance (flashback) Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (archive footage/flashback) Trivia *Antagonists: Esther and Kol. *This is the Season Two mid-season finale. ** This is the second mid-season finale in a row to end on the ninth episode. *This episode marks the 20th appearance of Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson on the show. **This is the first time this season that Claire Holt has narrated the opening voice-over of the episode, even though she's now a guest star. ** This is also the first time another actress (Maisie Richardson-Sellers) has played Rebekah Mikaelson in the present day. *This is the first holiday episode of the series, with the characters celebrating Christmas. This places the current TO timeline around the same time as the TVD Christmas episode/mid-season finale Christmas Through Your Eyes; ''approximately December of 2012. * This is the last episode of ''The Originals to air in the year 2014. * The house that Rebekah and Klaus fled to in 1919 after Mikael forced them to flee New Orleans is located in Arkansas, and is currently being used as a safe house for Hope and her caretakers. * Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley learn about Dahlia's curse on firstborns of Esther's bloodline. *Klaus and Hayley are reunited with their daughter for the first time since From a Cradle to a Grave. * Mikael somehow knows Esther had resurrected Ansel, and is angry she brought Ansel back to life instead of him. He had intended on killing all werewolves he came upon until he found Ansel, but Esther reveals Klaus has already killed him. * Elijah tells Hayley to marry Jackson. * Elijah and Hayley have sex for the first time in this episode. * Davina and Kol kiss for the first time. *This episode marks the first time Rebekah is seen on screen turning someone into a vampire with her blood; in this case, it was her mother Esther, who was stuck the body of the witch Lenore. Klaus and Rebekah find a way to defeat Esther: while Davina magically returns the body-jumping spell on her as she tries to cast it on Rebekah. ** Klaus kills her while she has Rebekah's vampire blood in her system. Therefore, Esther awakens not only trapped in Lenore's body but also in transition, meaning she no longer has the magic that would allow her to escape. Klaus then gives her a choice: feed and become what she hates most (a vampire), or die and stay dead. He claims that this is more choice than she ever gave them. * Esther makes a deal with Mikael to help her with her plans: in exchange, Mikael will get the right to kill Klaus. While Rebekah and Klaus confront Esther in the City of the Dead, Mikael releases Finn from his imprisonment at the compound. * In the flashback to 1914 at the beginning of the episode, Klaus has a witch to trap some of Kol's witch friends (Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid) in the Dowager Fauline Mansion. At the end of the episode, it is shown Rebekah is trapped inside a witch who is locked in that house. ** It was revealed in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' that the boundary-spelled Fauline home was converted into an asylum for witches who lost their minds due to magic, such as Cassie. Continuity *This is the second mid-season finale to feature Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel, Cami, Davina, and Mikael, and the first one to feature Finn, Esther, Kol and Freya. **However, in the first mid-season finale, Mikael appeared only in archive footage, which can be considered as a flashback. * Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid Malchance first appeared in the Kol webseries The Originals: The Awakening. * Mary-Alice Claire was first introduced in The Originals: The Awakening Part One. * Astrid was first introduced in The Originals: The Awakening Part Two. * The photo Davina sees of Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus from 1914 is similar of all of the Mikaelson Family together including Finn and Esther in the The Vampire Diaries Season 3 episode'' Dangerous Liaisons'' where they're all lined up along the staircase in Klaus' home. * This marks Rebekah's and Hope's third appearance this season. * Mikael and Esther met for the first time in 1,000 years, only with Mikael in his own body while Esther is in possession of Lenore's body. * Kol was last seen in his own body this season in Alive and Kicking. * This marks the first time since From a Cradle to a Grave that Klaus and Hayley have seen and held Hope. * Esther revealed that there were two motivations in her season-long goal to place the spirits of her children in mortal bodies-- she not only wanted to give them a chance at a true life where they could have families of their own, but she wanted to use the white oak stake to destroy their Original vampire bodies to wipe out the entire vampire species. ** This plan of Esther's was first revealed in ''Every Mother's Son''. * It was shown that Kol was daggered in December 1914 by Klaus with the help of Elijah for working against him. ** Kol was kept neutralized until his awakening in The Vampire Diaries. ** It should be noted that Klaus found out about Kol's treachery because Rebekah told him after Kol enlisted her help in trying to get rid of Klaus. *Freya Mikaelson appeared in this episode as a guest to the Mikaelsons' party in a 1914 flashback but was presumed to be Kol's date by Rebekah, although this was unknown until Sanctuary. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.41 million viewers in the USA, 0.15 million more than the previous episode. *''The Map of Moments'' marked Yusuf Gatewood's 10th appearance on the show. Cultural References Quotes Short Promo Klaus: "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents." ''Esther '''to 'Mikael: "We have things to discuss." Mikael 'to 'Esther: "Leave Niklaus to me." ---- Extended Promo Klaus: "I've done what every good son does; followed the example of my parents." Esther 'to 'Mikael: "We have things to discuss about our children." [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "We both know what mother is capable of." Klaus: "We are doing this for the good of our family." Mikael 'to 'Esther: "Do what you want with the others. But leave Niklaus to me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The_Originals_2x09_Extended_Promo_-_The_Map_of_Moments_HD_Mid-Season_Finale The Originals - Map of Moments Clip 1 The Originals - Map of Moments Clip 2 The Originals - Inside The Map of Moments Pictures |-|Promotional= IMG 1123700025716176.jpeg IMG 1124788198680176.jpeg IMG 1124790882916330.jpeg IMG 1124793883195330.jpeg IMG 1124784011532176.jpeg Originals-fall-finale.jpg Klope2.jpg The-originals-the-map-of-moments-elijah-hayley-baby-hope.jpg The-originals-the-map-of-moments-baby-hope-reunion.jpg The Originals - Episode 2 09 - The Map of Moments - Promotional Photos.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals209-0101Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0117MaryAliceAstrid.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0120Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0125Klaus-Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0129KlausMarcelKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0173MarcelKol-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0196MaryAlice.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0204KolKlaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0241Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0255Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0256Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0270Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0273Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0289DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0306Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0307Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0314Marcel-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0318Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0350Cami-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0359DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0380Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0386Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0403Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0405Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0419Lenore-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0463Lenore-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0482MikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0486Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0495Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0502ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0517ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0590Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0595ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0603HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0649KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0661KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0699HayleyRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0723Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0733Cami-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0757MarcelCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0761Marcel-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0778Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0779Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0792KlausHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0800Hayley-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0813HayleyHope-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0826HayleyHope-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0832Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0844Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0847Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0926Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1024Elijah-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1031Rebekah-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1043Rebekah-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1044Elijah-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1064ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1101Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1111Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1118DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1134DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1146Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1149Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1187Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1191Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1192Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1271HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1278.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1313Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1323HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1328HayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1343Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1377Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1391Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1401Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1422Marcelkaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1445Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1451MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1465Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1513Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1522Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1574Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1604Hayley-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1632ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1650Elijah-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1702ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1731Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1757Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1760Marcel-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1771Kaleb-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1802Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1857RebekahLenore-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1862Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1865Rebehak.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1875Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1877Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1885Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1887MarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1897Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1910Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1918Rebekah-Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1929RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1949Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2006Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2026Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2032MarcelDavina-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2066KalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2077Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2078Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2079Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2084Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2086Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2088Marcel-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2091Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2124Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2135KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2139Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2174Lenore-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2184DavinaMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2187Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2192MarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2194Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2197KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2201Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2212CamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2222Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2240KlausCamiDavinaRebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2261CamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2265Cami-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2275Rebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2282Cami-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2285Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2321Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2372Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2389Kol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2401Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2405KlausElijahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2416KlausElijahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2418Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2435DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2496Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2498Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2504DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2518DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2568Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2578Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2582RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2586Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2592Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2603Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2610Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2661Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2667Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2674Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2679Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2685Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2694Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2738Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2741Rebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2744.jpeg References See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes